


Ice and fire

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, M/M, Protective Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=13872328#t13872328<br/>Grantaire is invited to his high school reunion. He does not really want to go but does it anyways. He brings his boyfriend Enjolras with him.This makes his former bullies completely flabbergasted. How did they nerd get a boyfriend who looks almost like a god?<br/>+1: They try to make fun on Grantaire or hit on Enjolras<br/>+10: Enjolras is a charming young man capable of being terrible (Meaning, he will rip them a new one if they even try to be mean towards his boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and fire

   "Good lord, you should have told."

   They were laying together in the bed, Enjolras holding Grantaire

_"Wow, R!" John said, a coffee cup in one hand, a small plate in another. "Who is the Greek God with you? Did you hire the blond?"_

_"Excuse me?" Enjolras asked icily._

 "I couldn´t. I wanted so much,  I just couldn´t. "

_John smirked. "Thinking that he spent most time in trash can or head in the toilet seat..."_

_"What did you just said?" Enjolras asked calmly. "Are you just calmly explaining to my face that you tortured my boyfriend, you walking, talking piece of crap?"_

     "I wanted to show them that now I had someone like you with me."

_"I don´t want to hear your filthy perversions. I don´t care your excuses. "We were just children!" Dont pretend to be toddlers who hit someone with a toy!"_

    "You really have way of words, Enjolras. Tonight it was especial pleasure to hear." 

      Enjolras smiled.  "I´m happy to hear that."  He kissed Grantaire.  "I will make the rest of your life as Jehan´s poem; all heady roses."

      He was right, of course. Again. 


End file.
